


hintayin nalang ang hangin, tangayin ang salita.

by winterbliss



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, mention of the hwang minhyun onge's bff, that pagtingin youtube comment
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbliss/pseuds/winterbliss
Summary: hindi ba nakakatawa? kung ano ang sinisigaw ng puso ay mananatili na lamang bulong sa hangin?
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	hintayin nalang ang hangin, tangayin ang salita.

Nakatingin si Seongwu sa salamin, pinagmamasdan ang kanyang sarili. Bahagya niyang inayos ang kanyang kurbata at bulaklak na kaniyang suot. Pumikit siya at huminga nang malalim. Kaniyang sinariwang muli ang mga alaalang sa kaniya'y lubos na nagpasaya. Hindi niya akalaing darating ang araw na ito.

Naramdamn niya ang paglapat ng isang kamay sa kaniyang balikat, si Minhyun, na may munting ngiti sa kaniyang mukha. "Kinakabahan ka ba?" tanong nito.

Ngumiti naman pabalik si Seongwu at sumagot. "Ano ka ba para laging bago."

"Handa ka na ba?" tanong ulit ito.

Niyakap ni Seongwu si Minhyun at sinabing, "Matagal ko na tong pinaghandaan."

"Halika na, naghihintay na ang  _ groom _ ."

~o~

Mahimbing na natutulog si Seongwu nang may pumitik sa kaniyang ilong. "Hoy, Seongwu gising na. Uwian na." Pagmulat ng kaniyang mga mata ay sumalubong sa kaniya ang maliwanag na mga ngiti ni Daniel. Mga ngiting hindi maganda ang naidudulot sa puso ni Seongwu. 

"Ha? Tapos na ang klase?" sagot naman niya.

Ginulo ni Daniel ang kaniyang buhok. "Opo,  _ mahal na prinsipe _ . Halika ka na, uwi na tayo." Tumayo si Seongwu, kukunin na sana niya ang kaniyang pero bigla itong kinuha ni Daniel.

"Ako na po mahal na prinsipe." pang-aasar naman ng isa.

Inakma namang kunin ni Seongwu ang kaniyang bag. "Akin na yan para namang ano…"

Biglang inilapit ni Daniel ang kaniyang mukha kay Seongwu. "Ano?" Sobrang lapit na maaaring marinig ni Daniel ang bilis ng pintig ng kaniyang puso.

"A-ano kaya ko naman yang dalhin…" sabay iwas nito kay Daniel.

Natawa naman si Daniel. "Hayaan mo na. Gusto ko naman eh. Tara ice cream?"

At hinayaan na ni Seongwu si Daniel. Hinayaan na din niyang unti-unting mahulog ang loob niya sa kaibigan.

~o~

"Ano yang sinusulat mo, mahal na prinsipe?" biglang silip ni Daniel sa notebook ni Seongwu. Agad naman itong sinara ni Seongwu. Takot makita ang mga tulang kanyang sinulat para sa binata.

"W-wala. Nagsasagot ako ng assignment. Nangongopya ka no?" depensa naman niya.

Natawa naman si Daniel. "Ako pa talaga? Seongwu, kahit ako pa magsagot ng assignment mo."

Ganyan si Daniel. Halos lahat na lang ng bagay handa niyang gawin para kay Seongwu. Mga simpleng bagay na lalong nagpalalalim ng nararamdamn ni Seongwu para sa kaniya. Hindi rin maalis sa isip ni Seongwu na umasa. Paano kung may nararamdaman din si Daniel para sa kaniya? Paano kung may pag-asa pala maging _ sila _ ?

"Eto na mahal na prinsipe." inabot ni Daniel ang notebook niya. "Halatang di assignment yang ginagawa mo eh. Nasakin kaya yang Math notebook mo."

Kinuha ni Seongwu ang notebook niya at tinago naman ang isa sa kanyang bag. "Salamat…"

"May nagugustuhan ka na ba, mahal na prinsipe?"

Nanlaki ang mata ni Seongwu sa tanong ni Daniel. Nabasa kaya niya ang sinulat niyang tula para sa kaibigan?

"Bakit parang gulat na gulat ka?" biro ni Daniel. 

"W-wala no." depensa naman ni Seongwu. 

Ginulo na naman ni Daniel ang buhok nito. "Seongwu…"

"Bakit?"

Muli na namang inilapit ni Daniel ang mukha niya kay Seongwu. "Kapag may nagustuhan ka, sabihin mo sakin ha."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Seongwu. "Bakit ko naman sasabihin sayo?"

"Para makilatis ko."

Natawa naman si Seongwu. "Ano kita, tatay?"

Tumingin nang diretso si Daniel, seryoso ang mga mata na para bang hinihigop si Seongwu. "Hindi. Gusto ko lang makasiguro na walang pwedeng manakit sa mahal na prinsipe ko. Dahil ako, ang kaniyang _ magiting na kawal at matalik na kaibigan _ ." biglang balik ng matamis na ngiti nito.

_ Kaibigan. _ Isang salita. Isang samahan. Kaya ba iyon isakripisyo ni Seongwu. Handa nga ba siyang tanggapin kung ano man ang magiging pagtingin ni Daniel sa kaniya.

~o~

Hindi pa rin malimutan ni Seongwu ang kaniyang nasaksihan kanina. Nasa gitna siya ng simbahan naglalakad ng dahan-dahan habang nasa kabilang dulo naghihintay,  _ si Daniel. _ Kinakabahan si Seongwu at nanlalamig ang kaniyang kamay ngunit ang mga ngiti ni Daniel ang siyang nagpakalma sa kaniya hanggang makarating siya sa kaniyang paroroonan.

Habang mapayapa niyang pinagmamasdan ang mga nagsasayang bisita ay may naramdaman siyang kamay na dumampi sa kaniyang balikat. Natigilan si Seongwu dahil alam niyang hindi kay Minhyun ang presensyang iyon.  _ Kay Daniel. _

"Ano mahal na prinsipe? Masarap ba yung catering service?" tanong nito at siya'y umupo sa kaniyang tabi.

Ngumiti naman si Seongwu at sumagot. "Mas masarap pa rin luto ni Mama."

Natawa naman si Daniel sa kaniyang sagot. Ang laki na ng pinagbago nito mas lalo siyang gumwapo gayun na rin ang kanyang tindig. Mapapansin mo rin na isang siyang tunay na maginoo. "Totoo, mas masarap luto ni Tita. Pero di ko naman siya pwede paglutuin sa dami ng bisita. Kawawa naman yun."

Muling ibinaling ni Seongwu ang kaniyang tingin sa gitna ng mga nagkakasiyahan nang biglang kinuha ni Daniel ang kaniyang kamay at ibinalot ito sa kaniya. "Seongwu, nagpapasalamat ako sayo. Salamat kasi nandyan ka sa tabi ko sa maraming taon sa buhay ko. Sa lungkot at saya ikaw ang karamay ko. Salamat sa pagkakaibigan Seongwu."

Bakas sa mga mata ni Daniel ang pagiging totoo ng kaniyang mga sinabi ngunit may idinagdag pa ito. "Pero Seongwu, ang totoo niyan…"

"Minahal kita. Sobra. Bago siya, ikaw ang una kong minahal." Halos gumuho ang mundo ni Seongwu nang marining niya ang mga salitang iyon.

Humigpit ang hawak ni Daniel sa kaniyang mga kamay. "Ikaw ang una kong minahal sa tanang buhay ko. Pero natakot akong aminin sayo. Natakot ako kasi baka layuan mo ko, baka masira yung pagkakaibigan natin kapag sinabi ko yung nararamdaman ko sayo. Natakot ako na baka mawala ka sakin. Kasi hindi ko kaya yun, Seongwu." 

Pinipigilan ni Seongwu ang sarili, umaasang huwang nang tumulo ang mga luha sa kaniyang mata. "Pero kahit ganun pa man Seongwu, salamat pa rin. Salamat dahil hinayaan mo akong mahalin at alagaan kita. Masaya akong ibigay ang pagmamahal ko sayo at hindi ako nagsisisi doon. Mananatili ka dito." sabay turo ni Daniel sa puso niya.

At hindi na napigilan ni Seongwu na tumulo ang kaniyang mga luha. Agad naman itong pinunasan ni Daniel. "Hay nako, iyakin pa rin ang mahal na prinsipe ko. Nagulat ka ba? Haha." At niyakap niya si Seongwu.

_ Paglahad ng damdamin. _ Iyon lang pala ang hinihintay nilang dalawa. Bumugso sa isip ni Seongwu ang lahat ng posibilidad at pagkakataon para sana sa kanilang dalawa ni Daniel. "Thank you Seongwu for being  _ my bestfriend and my best man _ . Hiling ko rin na maging masaya ka katulad ko ngayon." Sobrang sakit. Na ang pagmamahal sana ni Daniel sa kaniya ay mananatiling sa nakaraan na lamang.

Kung naging matapang rin sana ang mahal na prinsipe sana ay masaya sila ng magiting na kawal. Ngunit hindi sa buhay na ito, kung saan ang magiting na kawal ay mayroon nang prinsesa.

**Author's Note:**

> henlooo mga kapanalig ko sa paking ship nato. HAHAHAHA. naisipan kong sumulat muli kasi naman sobrang ongniel nung youtube comment na yun sa "Pagtingin" inedit ko lang at ginawang after wedding scenario hehe. kumusta? haha nangangalawang na ako kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na. sana nagustuhan niyo. ^^
> 
> P.S OO SYEMPRE GUSTO KO DIN HAPPY ENDING ONGNIEL PERO BAKA SA SUSUNOD NA HABANG BUHAY~


End file.
